Rosie
Rosie is an American three-domed tank engine who once idolises Thomas. She was built at Vulcan Iron Works in 1942. Bio Rosie and the other 382 engines of her class were made in Iowa and Pennsylvania in 1942 and shipped to Britain in 1942. After the D-Day landings the engines were sent to mainland Europe to assist with the war effort. Sometime after 1945, Rosie made her way to Sodor. Rosie began idolising Thomas to the point of hero-worship and imitation. Though this is said to be the most sincere form of flattery, it only served to irritate Thomas whilst he was trying to deliver a special birthday post train to Alice at Hill Farm. After Thomas had an accident in the course of delivering this train, she helped him and he started to respect her. Rosie later helped Thomas shunt trucks until Hector frightened her away. Rosie was later charged with acting as back-engine to Emily with the funfair special. Wanting to take the train herself, and thinking she was doing Emily a favour, Rosie succeeded only in creating confusion and delay on a grand scale, but eventually set things right. Rosie then rescued Thomas when his fire went out after playing a game of "splish, splash, splosh". And she later let Diesel take her train of flowers which were headed for market. Persona Rosie is kind, cheeky and sweet, and a good victim for holding hostage by her enemies. Her kind and caring nature seems to have given her the ability to talk almost anybody out of destruction. Indeed, she can almost be seen as a female counterpart to Thomas. She can be headstrong at times, and she has a lot of determination. This was exemplified when she once tried to work despite boiler trouble, although she eventually burst a tank. Rosie is very friendly, and is well liked by the other engines. Once, she went to extreme lengths to befriend the shy engine Molly. Basis Rosie is based on a SR USA Class 0-6-0T, approx. 29 ft 8 in. long. Ironically, fifteen of these engines were sold to the Southern Railway where they were used as dockyard shunters, replacing the ex-LB&SCR E2s, Thomas' brothers. Rosie's whistle has a triangular cone-shaped base, and an cylinder-shaped bell, very much like Gordon's, but the base and bell are both rounded. Livery Rosie is painted lavender with grey tank panels, gold boiler bands and red detailing on her wheels and metalwork and the number "45" on her tank sides. Voice Actors *Teresa Gallagher (UK; Season 13 onwards) *Jules de Jongh (US; Season 13 onwards) *Hisayo Mochizuki (Japan) Trivia *Rosie's model is currently on display at Drayton Manor. *Rosie has both her whistle and connecting rods in different positions compared to her prototype: **Rosie's whistle is positioned behind her rear dome whilst her prototype has its whistles positioned on the right side of the middle dome. **Rosie's connecting rods are attached to her middle driving wheels whereas her prototype has its connecting rods attached to the rear driving wheels. *In Red for Rosie one image has her with a tender. Category:North Western Railway Category:Tank engines Category:Steam locomotives Category:0-6-0 Category:Pink engines Category:Protagonists Category:Tritagonists